Playground Love
by Miralys
Summary: Kate and Jack are finally together and happy until Kate realizes she's pregnant and Jack is not the father. The father is the conman with blonde hair and blue eyes, James Ford which leaves Kate with conflicing feelings. Jate with some Sana and Skate angst
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Shannon, Ana Lucia, Libby and Eko are all still alive because by the end of this fic I want everyone paired up and I love Eko. This takes place after "The Man From Tallahassee" **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lost I would not have killed as interesting characters as Eko, Ana and Libby.**

The bushes looked particularly green today, a deep rich green with flecks of a greener than green green. It was a whole lot of green, but Kate had never noticed the extent of it until seeing the contrast of the green with her orange vomit. She let her head rest in her hands before pushing herself into standing position and running her hands through her hair in an anxious motion.

Kate had noticed something was wrong when she had missed her period but she had thought it was just a side effect from all the drugs that the Others had pumped through their bodies while being held there. Now two months later and another missed period with the wonderful throwing up every morning for the past week, she knew she was pregnant.

The worst thing was how could she tell Jack. She had finally made her decision after learning that Jack was leaving the island and with that bit of knowledge she realized how much she would miss seeing his kind face everyday, the surprises that she didn't expect but most of all how he was always there for her.

The night after John had stupidly blown up the submarine and Kate, Sayid, Jack, and Juliet had started their trek back to the survivor's camp was when Kate had told Jack how she felt. Waiting for him to react had been what felt like the longest minute in her life but eventually resulted in a spontaneous kiss from Jack that was drastically different from their previous kiss in the jungle, tender and sweet that they both totally gave themselves into, and had left her almost frozen until she realized it was actually happening. And when they got back, Kate had moved her stuff into Jack's tent and they had idyllically lived together for the past month and a half.

She could get a pregnancy test to make sure, even though she knew that once she took it she would end up staring at two pink lines. Also, the only person on the island who would be in possession of a pregnancy test was the one person she didn't know how to tell that she was pregnant.

Kate could picture a baby, _her_ baby cradled in her arms with it's soft head and baby smell. She could even picture Jack looking tenderly over her shoulder at the baby, playing with the baby and his arm wrapped around her shoulders looking after her like he always did. She didn't need someone to look after her, in fact she preferred to be independent, but Jack didn't look after her, he was just there and gave her his complete trust and was the only constant in her life since it had been blown apart in the plane crash. And things felt right with Jack; they had fallen into a rhythm of half honeymoon, half married couple the way the two of them acted with each other.

And now this was happening and the worst part was that she knew she had to tell Jack. He would be so thrilled at the thought of his and Kate's child, but that was the problem. She knew it wasn't Jack's, they had only consummated their relationship last month and she was two or three months pregnant.

Only one man could be the father of her child and that someone was not Jack. In fact he was the antithesis of Jack in just about everything. The man with shaggy blonde hair with sea blue eyes with the bad guy reputation of the survivors opposing Jack's good guy leader persona. She hadn't seen much of him lately, not since their pleasant little outing with the Others, and when he got back he had gone straight to tormenting Ana Lucia with whom he now had a unique relationship that frequently included verbal sparring topped off with occasional tender make up moments. Not that they were into PDA or something but the way their eyes looked when they were together because it resembled Kate's when she was with Jack.

Still, Kate talked to Sawyer occasionally because even though she had chosen Jack at the very least, Sawyer was her friend. A friend she could always talk to and she didn't have to hide anything from him either. But the difference between him and Jack was that Sawyer treated her like he knew she was a fugitive even though it had been the point which had bonded the two of them.

They had been threatening to kill him and Kate cared for him and continued to care for him and she knew he loved her and in her giving herself to him, she knew would give him something he valued highly and was something she could easily and willingly give him.

Now standing alone in the middle of the jungle, her pregnancy staring her in the face in the form of the vomit splattered in front of her, she stood almost frozen to her spot, mind in shock not knowing what to do. Time stood still and yet her brain would not work. She couldn't crush Jack like that but it would become a little obvious if the baby turned out with blond hair and with eyes and those dimples. But if the baby turned up looking like her, would Jack ever know?

Could she conceal it from the man she loved as well as her baby's father. Sawyer wasn't dumb, he would realized that it could be his child if he counted and so would Jack for that matter.

Now she could really empathize with Sun, and Kate wondered did Sun even know who was her baby's father? She would be the one to talk to. Finally her brain and body worked together to reach Sun and Jin's shelter. Sun wasn't there but Jin communicated to Kate that when Sun got back he would tell her that Kate stopped by.

In the meantime, Jack, Sawyer and Sayid had gotten back. Sawyer was greeted by a moody Ana Lucia while Jack, spotting Kate, came up to her. Her heart leaped with just one look from Jack's hazel eyes and sure smile that made him so easy to trust. Now seeing him Kate knew what she was going to do. She opened her mouth and the words spilled out of her.

-----

_What will happen next? Suggestions welcome and tune in next week to find out and please review this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: You might have realized I'm a really slow updater so bear with me okay**

And the title of this story is taken from the song Playground Love by Air on The Virgin Suicides Soundtrack which I thought was well suited for this story although I'm not quite sure why.

"Jack, let's go somewhere to talk," Kate asked in a tone that implied that Jack had no choice, all the words spilling out of her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Shannon greeting Sayid with an ecstatic hello and a stream of words coming from her mouth.

"Of course Kate, you don't even have to ask," he looked at her with adoring eyes and with a nod and a smile to Sawyer and Sayid, he followed her to a concealed area of trees near their tent.

She mentally prepared herself, oh god how could she tell him that she was pregnant with Sawyer's child. How could she hurt him like this? All the secrets she had told him and the things he had confided in her. He gave her his unwavering trust and now she had to do the same in return.

She had told him what she had done to her stepfather and how her mother had turned her in but in her heart, she had known that that wouldn't change the way he looked at her or the way he unconsciously smiled when she was around.

Kate thought this would change that as well as the fact that it was Sawyer's child. Sawyer, the man that Jack had fought with for her attention and who was just fifty feet away verbally challenging Ana Lucia. The sounds of the camp that had become an integral part in their lives soothed Kate and gave her the courage to finally get the words out of her mouth.

Kate took a deep breath smiled a shaky smile and look at him, Jack Shephard, the man she loved. Even if Jack left her over this, she knew she would have given him something that she had given no one else – the truth.

Even if he couldn't forgive her and he left her, she still would know that she had gone against all her former instincts telling her to lie and run away. She was doing this because of him, because she cared about him more than Tom and Kevin put together, because of the way she acted around him, she was a better Kate. And now she had something within her that could break his heart.

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

It was finally out, well at least half of it was.

"And you have to understand I love you. I love you so much that sometimes it scares me. You make me a better person and I don't want to lose that," she looked at Jack tears starting to well deep in the green pools of her eyes.

At this his face softened and she buried her face in his strong chest with his muscular arms around her holding her tight. Kate wanted to freeze this moment and keep Jack adoring her and she was honest with him. She had to get it all out. She reached out and cupped Jack's face with her hand and stared into his melting hazel eyes that didn't know what emotion to show. The words came out.

"I love you," she repeated to imprint it into him, "and I wish I could say that the baby is ours but I can't."

The pain shot through his eyes as strongly as if he had been shot through by an arrow.

"I'm two months pregnant which means I got pregnant while we were imprisoned by the Others and around that time I had sex with Sawyer. You must understand I love you, I can't stress that enough, it was way before we ever got together and the thing is I thought he was going to die. And yes I admit there were feelings on both our parts at that time but now the only person I love is you, you Jack Shephard."

She paused; Jack still hadn't said a word so she plowed on, words just spilling out.

"And I don't want to lose you over this because I wish that it was your child that we could raise together because I love you and I know we have only been together for a month and known each other for five months but that's been long enough for me to know that you are the first person I can envision myself spending the rest of my life with. Right now I am telling you the truth, all of it, the whole truth."

"Kate, I……..have nothing to say to that. I love you, God or whoever knows that. I need to think," he managed to get out before tearing himself out of her arms.

Jack staggered further into the jungle until reaching a steady pace, Kate watching him as he went until he disappeared into the enveloping fauna. The well of tears noiselessly erupted.

---

Kate sat on the beach, looking out onto the waves crashing, the deep azure meeting the impossibly white sands, her face unreadable as she watching the hypnotizing ocean. Time seemed to pass without Kate ever realizing it and people passing by until Sun slowly walked up to her before sitting down next to Kate.

"So how did Jack take the news?" she questioned in her quiet slightly accented voice.

"What news?"

"That you're pregnant."

Kate's head whipped around staring at the Korean woman, "How did you know?"

"Kate," her hand reaching out to steady Kate's arm, "I am pregnant, I know the signs and when you asked to talk to Jack alone and now you're here without him which you haven't been for a while, I know what's going on."

Kate rested her head against Sun's shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know what he's going to do," she looked at the older woman fear and determination in her eyes, "I am not going to lose him so soon after I found him. I love him so much that sometimes it scares me."

Kate felt Sun motioning her to look up and as she raised her head she saw Jack. She jumped up and looked at him straight in the eye and saw his strength staring back at her. It seemed as if time seemed to slow down in the few moments when he opened his mouth until the words finally came out.

"I love you Kate and we're going to figure something out even-" he was cut off by Kate uncharacteristically jumping into his arms and wrapping him in a tight embrace.

---

I hope you enjoyed this chapter so if you did REVIEW because it makes me feel good on bad days. It also helps me write faster (blatant blackmail).


End file.
